As the technology progresses, the portable electronic devices with large displays are ubiquitous for various applications, such as, mobile phone, personal media player, GPS, e-book or e-dictionary. The multi-function of the product brings convenience with a higher price tag so that the user must cautiously protect the product with an extra protective cover.
The conventional camping apparatus for holding a portable electronic device is often designed to match the size of the portable electronic device. However, when the device wears an extra protective cover, the overall size changes and is different from the size that the dedicated clamping apparatus is designed for. In addition, as there are many choices for protective covers, such as, monolithic silicone cover, leather cover, hard plastic cover, and so on, the final size would also vary depending on the type of protective cover used. As such, the dedicated clamping apparatus can no longer be used or with reduced clamping effect. Therefore, it is imperative to devise a clamping apparatus to address such an issue.